Door closers using arm and roller assemblies in a track are well known in the art. Jamming of the roller in the track can prevent normal function of the door closer and become a source of damage of the door closer and door in attempts to defeat, destroy or vandalize the door closer. Foreign objects have been placed in the track which in the past have jammed the roller or slider and with the mechanical advantage of the large door panel have effected considerable damage and/or potential malfunction of the door closer device.